S Class
S classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength could completely devastate Earth. In Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known. It is extremely rare for even a A class achieve this level, while a strong A class was noted to start to get close and that would achieve upper S in less than 2 years. A single S class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Sensui's full power was said to be at this level, as was Yusuke's when he came back to life as a demon. 'Outline' Being the strongest class and following the class system, they are completely humanoid with some nonhuman features like pointy ears, or horns, or none at all, appearing to be completely human. The general personality of the S-class is to be very reserved, not often letting their emotions decide things, but rather experience. This detaches them from humanity, making them similar to gods, machines or devil, as seen with Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen, three S-classes that have managed to rule the Makai for centuries. As the finale drew nearer, S-classes that have human-like emotions like laid-back natures, grief and respect for their enemy who were all friends of Raizen, showing a complete contrast to the lowest classes that lived in fear, had no respect for one another, let alone their opponents and extreme arrogance. This S-class has displayed some of the most friendly and patient characters in the series, and likely implying a future that demons would one day become similar to this nature. In fact, the most carefree demon of all, Enki becomes the current ruler of all the Makai. Only two humans have reached this level, both Spirit Detectives with special properties, Sensui with his Sacred Energy, and Yusuke with his dual ancestry. Each S-class demon has demonstrate immense power, earning the fears of the Spirit World of being capable of destroying the planet, both in immense strength and powerful energy based abilities such as barriers, blasts and dimension distortions. 'Notable Members' The Three Kings Raizen - Deceased Mukuro - Alive Yomi - Alive Residents of the demon world Shura - Alive Shigure - Deceased (Anime), Alive (Manga) Hokushin - Alive Enki - Alive Koko - Alive Natsume - Alive Kujou, Soketsu, Shu, Saizou, Tetsuzan, and Den Hou- Alive Hiei - Alive Kurama - Former (Shuichi) Alive (Yoko) Humans that have power equivalencies with S-Class Shinobu Sensui - Deceased Yusuke Urameshi - Alive 'Trivia' *The only humans that have reached this level each had a variation of Sacred Energy, although Yusuke activated his in his fight with Yomi and both were Spirit Detectives. *Raizen would be the strongest character in the series if he had continued to eat humans and retained his immense power. *Only three of the main cast had reached S-class by the end of the series, while the fourth Kazuma Kuwabara is both the weakest, and ironically the strongest full human on Earth after Sensui's death. Category:Demon classes